


Hinata de mau humor? Tsukishima em ação!

by BokutoMika (HiratsukaMi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/BokutoMika
Summary: Hinata acorda de mau humor, deixando Tsukishima preocupado. Porém, o loiro não demonstra e só sabe agir como sempre: debochado e desinteressado.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hinata de mau humor? Tsukishima em ação!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fflorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/gifts).



> Hey pessoal, tudo bem? Esta é minha primeira fic TsukiHina, então estou meio insegura kkkkkkk
> 
> Esta fic é de presente para minha amiga @Fflorie ; e também é para comemorar o HinaTsuki day! Espero que gostem, tenham uma boa leitura e um bom divertimento! <3

Tsukishima estava sentado no chão do quarto, encostado na cama que compartilhava com Hinata. Ele lia um livro para concluir um trabalho da faculdade, quando sentiu Hinata se levantar da cama, com cara de poucos amigos. O loiro estranhou a atitude do menor, que sempre levantava disposto e animado. Com isso em mente, assim que Hinata passou por ele, pegou gentilmente um de seus pulsos e o puxou, chamando sua atenção.

“O que aconteceu? Você costuma levantar cheio de energia”, Tsuki questionou, fechando seu livro.

“Não consegui dormir direito. Tive um pesadelo horrível e só quero desmaiar até amanhã”, proferiu o menor, que estava realmente com olheiras enormes.

“Por que não me acordou? Talvez pudéssemos ter feito algo para isso.”

“Você ia fazer o quê? Não tinha o que fazer Kei. Eu vou me trocar para treinar… Hoje será um dia puxado.”

“Vê se toma cuidado pra não pular de cara na rede. Do jeito que ‘tá, é capaz de bloquear e pisar na quadra do adversário.”

“Vá se ferrar Tsukishima.”

O menor bufou e foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal. Tsukishima se assustou um pouco com a atitude do namorado, mas logo deixou quieto. Ter uma noite de sono mal dormida deixa qualquer um de mau humor, até mesmo seu solzinho cheio de energia.

Quando foi pegar seu livro novamente, viu Hinata saindo do banheiro somente de cueca e sua camiseta de treino. Ao ver, seu short estava no cesto de lavar roupas, então precisava pegar outro na gaveta. Atentado do jeito que é, Tsukishima não perdeu tempo e, quando o namorado passou por ele, deu-lhe um tapa na bunda do menor, que imediatamente se virou e o fuzilou com o olhar.

“Tsukishima eu não ‘tô pra brincadeira hoje. Você pode, por gentileza, se segurar nas suas gracinhas?”

“Ah, então a isca número um do Japão ‘tá irritada hoje, não é? Cuidado para não matar ninguém no treino hoje hein?”

Hinata se poupou de responder o maior e, assim que colocou seus shorts, meias e tênis, saiu imediatamente do quarto. O homem nem tomou seu café-da-manhã e saiu pisando duro para fora de casa. Realmente o pesadelo foi horrível mesmo, pois Tsukishima jamais viu Hinata daquele jeito, mesmo depois de perder algum jogo. Ele queria demonstrar desinteresse sobre o estado de seu namorado, mas desta vez estava difícil.

Pensando por um tempo no que fazer para mudar seu humor, o loiro teve uma brilhante ideia: iria fazer o jantar e comprar os doces que ele gostava de comer depois das refeições. Com isso em mente, levantou-se do chão e foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho.

* * *

Após se aprontar, o maior fez uma lista de coisas que compraria para a janta daquele dia. Por ser um atleta, Hinata comia uma montanha e, vez ou outra, ainda repetia o prato. Por outro lado, Tsuki comia bem menos que o namorado, o que o fez pensar para onde ia toda aquela comida, já que o alaranjado era bem menor que ele. Com essas coisas na cabeça a lista foi terminada. Seria um longo dia de compras.

Quando saiu de casa, trancando a porta, rumou em direção ao mercado que havia ali perto. Caminhando tranquilamente, assustou-se em ver Hinata sentado em um banco de ponto de ônibus, com uma expressão de raiva e lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto. Preocupado, o loiro foi até ele correndo e sentou-se ao seu lado, chamando sua atenção.

“Hinata, o que aconteceu? Você ‘tá estranho desde a hora que acordou. Foi algo que eu fiz?”

“Não Tsuki… O pesadelo foi horrível… Eu não quero ter aquilo nunca mais…!”

“Pode me contar o que você sonhou…?”

“Eu sonhei que você foi embora com outra pessoa e, quando tentei te alcançar e conversar, minha voz não saía e você estava cada vez mais longe! Me senti tão vazio e abandonado, que quando acordei e te vi sentado no chão, não sabia como reagir.”

“Tampinha descabeçado, porque eu te largaria? Eu te aguento a mais de cinco anos, por que justo agora eu terminaria com você?”

“Não fala assim Kei! Eu realmente fiquei assustado, seu pintor de arranha céu insensível!”

“O pintor de rodapé precisa se cansar mais para dormir melhor à noite. Com isso, não teria tempo de sonhar besteiras.”

“Para alguém que estava com cara de assustado mais cedo, você ‘tá muito debochado, vara de cutucar lua!”

“É, pelo jeito voltou ao normal. Vamos Shouyou, você ‘tá atrasado para o seu treinamento. Vão estranhar se a isca número um chegar atrasada.”

“Ok, ok… Eu já ‘tô indo… Tsuki, obrigado por isso. Não sei como, mas parece que você sempre aparece em momentos certos para mim…”

“É o meu dever cuidar do meu gnominho de jardim.”

“Mas que caralho! Tchau Tsukishima, até à noite.”

Tsuki apenas acenou, vendo seu namorado sair correndo em direção ao ginásio de treinamento. Quando não foi possível vê-lo mais, o loiro sorriu aliviado. Hinata havia voltado ao normal. Sua energia, até então esgotada, pareceu se renovar após a conversa. Isso o acalmou profundamente e, determinado a colocar seu plano em prática, continuou seu caminho ao mercado. Pelo menos por hoje, Kei iria mimar o alaranjado até ele não aguentar mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Ficou curtinha a one, mas espero que tenham gostado! Até o próximo trabalho! <3


End file.
